


How Many is Enough

by tjs_whatnot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, First War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-17
Updated: 2007-12-17
Packaged: 2018-10-27 07:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10804923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjs_whatnot/pseuds/tjs_whatnot
Summary: The Dark Lord laments...





	How Many is Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

 

Clinking his large ring against the crystal goblet, his thought went were they so often did, to his soul. The fissiparous aspect of something that others coddled and worried about constantly, amuses him. The question for him wasn’t where your soul went after you died, but how many pieces could he tear it asunder before his immortality was guaranteed.  

The “S” glitters on the ring and he feels the beat of his soul in it; calling to the other piece in the goblet. As the snake wraps itself around him lovingly, he strokes its smooth skin; wondering again, how many pieces are enough?


End file.
